


The 1

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy Vaughn, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, I wrote this because I'm sad, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, laurie pining for Amy, the title is a taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: One-ShotAU where Amy does marries Fred Vaughn and what I think what would happen
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The 1

After his second proposal fiasco he had fled to London to work with his grandfather. His chest felt rather hollow after Amy's words

"Not when I've spent my entire life loving you" She had said with tears in her eyes and, for the first time his memories of her changed, transformed for now he was able to understand why she saw him with such adoration while their younger years, why everytime he teased about her drawing him she blushed and looked away 

He sighed and closed his eyes, this was what she was doing to him now. He had denied his feelings for her for so long, and now with the invitation to her wedding to Fred Vaughn was sitting in front of him mocking him had he realized that he was, in fact, in love with Amy March soon to be Amy Vaughn 

His grandfather was looking sympathetically at him and he knew his grandfather knew what he was thinking about, what a foolish boy he had been! 

So he attended her wedding in Concord around her family, their family, because as much as he wanted to get away he couldn't, the Marches were his family too and he liked the torture that came when Amy smiled up at Fred and pressed a kiss to his smiling mouth 

It was a sore subject, he didn't touched it neither talked about it. It was an agreement between his grandfather and him, his grandfather knew about his feelings for Amy and he was sure he listened to his sobs at night 

"Do you think you could ask me again?" Jo had asked looking at him with hope, at first, he was confused and then he was more confused 

He should be dancing, singing and swinging her into his arms but he couldn't do it, not when Amy's blonde locks seemed to refuse to leave his mind, instead he frowned and shook his head in sadness. She frowned at him and he felt his heart shattering once again, foolish foolish boy he was indeed. 

With sadness and tiredness in his eyes he walked downstairs to see Amy laughing at something his grandfather had said with Fred in her arm. She looked happy but he knew she wasn't, after so many time spent together he had learned how to read her 

In supper, he couldn't help but glance ruefully towards Amy and Fred, hand in hand even though he knew everyone must have noticed his longing glances towards her except for Fred

It tortured him, seeing her doing things with Fred that he could be doing with her if he had sent the letter earlier, if he had sent it at all

𝘔𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘈𝘮𝘺 

𝘔𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘓𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺, 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦 

He had memorized the letter he had written her, he still had it around a blue ribbon that reminded him of her. It mocked him every night for have being such a coward. So he cried and cried until he felt his pores give up and hugged the ribbon so dearly, so close to his heart 

Fred Vaughn had given her everything she wanted, and he had stayed in the small town in America for her sake, he loved her and so dearly. Fred's home was so close to his and the Marches, and every now and then he glanced at it hoping to see Amy glancing back at his 

So he was surprised when an Amy March, 𝘝𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸, he had reminded himself had knocked on his door at a saturday night with tears in her eyes 

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 She had said and he felt all the more sad and angry at her, he wanted to hit her and kiss her and see her come undone under his lips and words. 

He did have kissed her and desperately so their tears and tongues tangling until she pulled away and ran back home, her home and Fred's 

It would always be like that, she had chose that future cursing hers and his. He fled to London after Jo had gotten married to Professor Bhaer to court a young and beautiful woman 

And he had found her, she was thin and beautiful, her long reddish hair cascaded down her back and gorgeously so. He wished he could love her as much as she seemed to love him and his grandfather, at nights he slipped away from her arms and glanced longingly towards Amy's home with a cup of alcohol in his hands

They never talked, not alone unless Fred left for the washroom, they talked about how married life was treating them but never about their underlying feelings 

Neither about how at some nights she escaped from Fred's arms to Laurie's home and kissed him, neither could talk about it, her reputation and his would be sullen 

His grandfather knew, of course he did. But his loyalty to his grandson and his love for Mrs. Vaughn kept him shut, he knew how hard it must be for two souls to be in love and being unable to be together 

Until one month she stopped going to his house, leaving him sore and heartbroken, half whispered promises against his lips of running away being broken, shattered under Fred's gaze 

He wondered if he had found out his wife slipped away from him to go to another man's arms, he figured he didn't, if he did he would hit her and tell her she was a slut a disgrace to the Vaughn name, no 

Instead he saw as Amy's belly grew and grew, and it was in that moment that he knew that their dalliance was broken 

With shame in himself he was determined to make a life for himself with his wife. 

Just as Amy had with Fred.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this because I was sad and bored listening to taylor swift songs in my grandma's house  
> also the fact that the amy/laurie tag is so active makes my heart so full :) I love you all


End file.
